My 10 Songs
by mmesouza
Summary: 10 mini fanfics related to 10 different songs. more info inside
1. the songs

**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace (Rosalie)**

"why? oh why couldn't I have just died?" i screamed alone in the woods...

I attacked a helpless deer, instantly feeling terrible about it... it wasn't harming anything what so ever... and I got blood in my beautiful long blonde hair... I frowned...

"its like I cant control myself! what is wrong with me? will no one ever tame this animal I have become?" I quickly changed from screams to whispers...

"why do I have to be this godforsaken bloodsucker?" that was when I saw him, lying there in the grass, the young man with dark curls... "maybe?" I thought to myself...

**Burn It To The Ground- Nickelback (Bella and Alice)**

BPOV

Running I felt completely free... but not now... not when I knew what Alice had planned...

girls night out...

APOV

I remembered getting home and singing to my 2 sisters "WE'RE GOING OUT TONIGHT!"

"Ugh shopping..." Bella said frowning, but guess what she didn't know... we were also gonna be burning down the old gas station off route 9... I am mischievous... he he he

**Can't Repeat- The Offspring (Bella)**

"Come on Bella! Just try it! It's not gonna kill you!" Embry and Quil beckoned me toward the end of the cliff...

" I'm sorry but I don't wanna jump!" I sooo did not wanna drown in La Push... it was Jacobs shift and Embry and Quil were left to baby-sit me... today's activity was cliff diving...

"Bella life is short! You cant repeat it! Later on in life you will wish that you would have jumped, but u didn't and you will be very sad Bella Swan!" Embry persuaded

"ok" I said... I ran and jumped

...

best. feeling. ever.

**Second Chance- Shinedown (Bella)**

"Goodbye mike." I said leaving mike Newton's house.

But this was 4 months ago... but now I think I have second chance...

Haylie's comet sailed over head last night and I think that that gave me a little bit of magic to be a little flirtier and know not to settle for someone like Mike Newton... even though he had been my best friend since the 2nd grade... he so wasn't the one...

But tonight I found myself making out with Edward Cullen outside Bendo, the hottest night club in Forks... I think that he will treat me better than that vile mike Newton... with his bronze hair and dark green eyes...

sometimes goodbye is a second chance...

**Someone That You're With- Nickelback (Angela)**

There he was, Eric Yorkie, making out with that jerk Jessica Stanley. WHY? She's slept with every guy in our grade! But of course he didn't know that, and by the next night he will have moved onto Lauren or Bree... he deserves soooo much better... why doesn't he see me... my heart tore in half... I loved him soooo much... and still do...

**next day**

"Hey Eric" I called

"Yeah Angela?"

" I love u sooo much and I wanna be that someone that you're with" then he kissed me

most. perfect. day. ever.

**Next Contestant- Nickelback (Edward)**

God she's sooo perfect, and beautiful, and everything! I thought to myself, about my love Bella.

I had come with her while she was at her waitress job at T.G.I. Friday's. But I wished that she would wear a less low cut shirt or at least jeans that covered up her "tramp stamp" as she liked to call it... her tattoo rite in the middle of her lower back...

EVERYONE is coming onto her! but it happens so much that I am almost immune to it... and I beat up assholes on a regular basis... u know the ones that grab her ass while they order beers...

Sometimes I hate how beautiful she is...

**Must Get Out- Maroon 5 (Renesmee)**

"Come on Nessie, lets just pack up and move now!" Jacob pleaded to me.

"But I would hate to leave my whole family" we all lived in Juno.

"Nessie we can start our own family in the countryside, we'll visit every month and everyone will be happy!" he gave me puppy dog eyes... he had an advantage at doing this because he **was** a dog half of the time... "this city is making me crazy! We have to just get out."

He had a valid point and I agreed... so I walked to our apartment bedroom and grabbed my suitcase and walked back into the kitchen and said "When do we leave?"

**Love Street- The Doors (Jasper)**

She's sooo beautiful! with her floral pea coat and modest dresses and that wonderful pixie hair of hers... it drives me insane!

Even as she does small things like taking out her keys to open her door... she is just so graceful, but of course all women are like this on Love Street.

"Hello, Mrs. Brandon, my name is Jasper Hale and I was wondering if you might want to get some tea with me some time?"

" I would love to Mr. Hale... is now a good time for you?" Alice replied

And with that, we began our relationship and we now live together happily on Love Street.

**Call Me- Blondie (Emmett)**

She handed me a slip of paper and started walking away, I looked down, there were 10 numbers...

I knew that it would be a bad idea to call it, because it would probably end in heartbreak... again... although it would be a fun summer fling... I didn't really know... but she was really pretty and she seemed intelligent.

I looked up to see the beautiful Rosalie mouth the words "call me" in my direction... so I did, and the next day I was at a coffee house with one Rosalie hale... wow phone numbers are amazing...

**(Can't Get My) Head Around You- The Offspring (Edward)**

"**why do girls have to be so confusing?" i asked my brothers**

"**we dont know eaither edward" jasper said rubbing my shoulders...**

**Tanya had just broken my heart... then 10 minutes late she called me saying that she didnt mean any of it... then 10 minutes after that she called me again saying to disreguard our last conversation and she actually did break up w/ me... **

**when i told that story to my brothers they just started laughing and laughting but onece they saw my face they immedieatly stopped and started comforting me...**

"**well, look at the bright side, you still have bella!" emmett was rite i stil had my best friend... so i stood up and walked to my car, i was on a mission: ask out bella.**


	2. more info

Wanna do your own?

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

5. i got this from xdrop-of-golden-sunx


End file.
